


Daughter

by ClarasTeaCup



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Drabble, F/M, Short, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarasTeaCup/pseuds/ClarasTeaCup
Summary: After a long couple of days the Lifeboat returns to the present. To their surprise, someone unexpected welcomes the crew.





	Daughter

Lucy expected by now the unexpected when they landed the Lifeboat in the bunker in the present. The little things, like a new James Bond movie that retold their adventure in Nazi Germany or that certain historical events changed slightly without having much of an impact on their future at all.  
The bigger changes like the vanishing of her sister or Wyatt's dead wife being alive took more getting used to, for the better or worse, but what the timeline now had in store for her was a whole new shock to adjust to.

Rufus just landed the Lifeboat in the now, after a long couple of days in New York 1923 and all Lucy wanted was to change into a pair of sweatpants, a comfortable shirt and sleep, but as Flynn opened the time machines hatch a high pitched "Daddy" welcomed the four time travellers.

Garcia Flynn froze beside her. Curious Lucy turned to look at their crew welcoming them back into the present, among them stood a little raven haired girl with the biggest smile possible. She couldn't have been older than four years old and she looked like a splitting image of her when she was that age.

"What the hell" Flynn whispered underneath his breath "Please tell me I'm imagining this. Because that girl looks just like you, Lucy."

Wyatt and Rufus both starred at her, and then at the kid in the bunker, both with big question marks written on their faces.

Without answering Flynn's question she climbed out of the ship and stepped down the staircase, Conner had rolled towards them.  
With wide eyes she searched for answers in Agent Christopher and Jiya's faces, but to them it seemed that the presence of the girl was nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Mommy you're back! I missed you! Auntie Jiya read me my favourite story to bed last night! Can she please read to me everyday please?"

Little arms wraped around her lower half. 

"Mika wouldn't go to sleep until I read her the story of the rainbow fish for the third time in a row." Jiya laughed a few feet away from her.

Mika, Lucy tought, her daughter. How? How did that happen?  
She liked to imagine she understood time travel and the Butterfly Effect by now, but this was a whole new new kind of migrane coming for her, if she tried to figure this one out.  
Yet, after their first mission she had ended up with an fiancee she had never even seen before in her original timeline.

Then it suddenly hit her. The girl had yelled for her father when Flynn opened the Lifeboat, that must mean that the girls father must have been on board aswell. Taking Rufus out of the equation, since there was no way that he and Jiya didn't end up together, the girl must be either Flynn's or Wyatt's child. With the lack of Wyatt's bright blue, the only option was Flynn.

A quiet gasp escaped Lucy's lungs and she turned around to Flynn, who still lingered inside the time machine, hesitating.  
Their eyes met briefly and the recognition of the truth hit her, like a punch in the stomach. They had a child together in this new timeline.  
Yet, for them in their original timeline they hadn't even shared more than a quick, in a 'the moment in the heat' kiss, neither of them had dared to mention since then.

Flynn had always been good at reading her, she blamed the damn journal a future version of her had given him to take down Rittenhouse, so with one look at the girl, that was still wrapped around her, he understood.  
His footsteps on the metal stairs made Mika look up and instantly running, followed by jumping into Flynn's arms so that he had no choice but to catch her.

The girl wrapped her tiny arms tightly around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.  
Lucy could tell, while Flynn was definitely shocked, a whole new palette of emotions flashed his face.  
Something so warm, loving and protective that she wanted to join them in their embrace. 

For a moment it crossed her mind if this was the reality and she had forgotten about the child. 

"A Kid, with him? Now, that is something I wouldn't have belived in my wildest nightmares."  
Wyatt briefly joined her side.  
"Can you please not? Not now?" She hissed angrily.  
He put up his hands in mocked defence and left the room with a gloom expressions.

Lucy sighs, this day was getting longer and longer.  
"Agent Christopher we need a word. In private, please."

Agent Denise Christopher who had watched her team carefully for the past few minutes nodded.  
"Jiya, Rufus would you please take Mika up to your rooms for a while?"  
"Sure" Rufus replied quickly, knowing exactly how confused Lucy and Flynn must be.

With a moment of hesitation to let his daughter go, Flynn put the girl down, ruffeled the chin lenght raven hair and grinned: "Off you go, honey."

Mika smiled a big toothy smile at both of them and then followed her "Auntie" out of the room.

The room stayed silent for a few seconds, both Lucy and Flynn trying to grasp the situation they found themselves in.

"I take it from the looks you two have on your faces that Mika is news to you." 

"Yeah" Lucy said breathless "It sure is."

She stole a glance at Flynn, he was so calm and at peace with all this. Noticing her glance, he turned towards her and smiled. A genuine smile that loosened some of the anxiety that had settled inside the pits of her stomach.  
"She looks just like you, it's unbelievable. Except the eyes."  
He looked at her so intensly that she couldn't help but laugh underneath his tense, studying eyes.  
"Yeah. If it wasn't for your green eyes, she looks exactly like me when I was that age."

Christopher faked a cough to grab their attention.  
"Well, I'm not sure what would have caused this much of an impact for this to happen, or if Rittenhouse had their hands in this.  
Look, I get that this must be strange to both of you, but for the sake of that brilliant little girl, what done is done, this is your reality now. I don't know what your relationship is like in your timestream, but in this you are wonderful, loving parents, not exactly a couple, but you are close."

"For whatever reason she exists. I am thankful. After my wife and child were murdered I never dared to imagine that I'd get a second chance at being a father. For me, this is a blessing."

Lucy softly grabed Flynn's hand and squeezed it lightly. He spoke with so much emotion, it made her heart ache.  
"I think Garcia and I can figure something out. She is our daughter after all."

"Good. I leave you two to talk" Christopher said and left the two them on their own.

Another sigh escaped Lucy.  
"This is weird. Us, having a child together, when we barely even know each other and then there is the whole time travel thing to think about. We are out there every other day, risking our lives. How can we raise a kid when there is no guarantee that we get back here alive?"

The exhaustion of the previous days, paired with the most recent revelation, finally caught up to her and tears of confusion, anger and fatigue streamed down her face.  
Garcia simply pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried. Whispering encouraging words softly in her ear. He held her until her tears dried. 

Flynn carefully took her face into his large hands, as if he was afraid he would break her, to force her to look into his eyes, to make sure she payed attention and listened to what he had to say.  
"I promise you that everything is going to be alright, ok Lucy? I swear, I will do anything to protect you and our daughter. I will not let anything or anyone take away the people that I love ever again."

Lucy believed him, without a doubt. The man in front of her already had lost everything once, not even the devil himself would dare to steal from him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something that has been on my mind since the finale.  
> I could probably continue this, but for now I just wanted it to be a drabble.
> 
> Sorry if Wyatt comes across like an asshole, but I doubt he would have anything nice to say...
> 
> #RenewTimeless


End file.
